We propose to investigate in the Central Nervous System, the inter-relationships of metabolism of biogenic amines and their receptors with drug action, metabolic state and brain development; and to study the effect of the biogenic amines and psychoactive drugs (e.g., amphetamine) on cell development and metabolism in the Central Nervous System. Biogenic amine changes will be related to concurrent alterations in specific metabolic parameters in brain cells (i.e., polyamine and phosphoinositide metabolism) with a view to determining the role biogenic amines play in controlling cell metabolism, membrane activity and physiological function (e.g., CNS control of the cardiovascular system) and in mediating the effects of drugs, hormones and environmental influences on brain function in normal and disease states and during development. Our basic experimental approach utilizes the analyses of developmental patterns of biogenic amines, polyamines and phosphoinositides in brain as altered in vivo by psychopharmacologic agents.